


Royal Lay

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Childbirth, Dad AU, Eggs, Emperor Hux, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, hearing impaired character(s), mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: The Emperor goes into labor with his clutch while his husband is someplace else in the gala, and he can't get into contact with him; his comm is dead and their daughter can't hear him ask for help because said husband didn't give her her hearing enhancers that morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i thought to myself, 'i'm hearing impaired and im unhappy that there's no truly hearing impaired characters w hearing aids in Star Wars, so im making an OC that does' and that. my friends, is how Elise was created. her impairment is based off of my own, so Im Accurate.  
> also apparently hearing aids aren't canon to Star Wars (?????someone fix this), but in a single book in the legends, they're called hearing enhancers.  
> also i just love eggs, and so do many of you, so here we are with another egg fic by yours truly ;^)

**Royal Lay**

Lying on their oversized bed with a multitude of pillows, watching their daughter play with toys on the carpet in front of the bed was usually very relaxing for the Emperor. He was on bed rest for the final days of his pregnancy, and was forbidden from working. Ren still was off doing his job as a Knight, guarding Hux's temporary replacement in a gathering in the main room.

Hux held his belly and groaned as a contraction gripped him. He'd woken up in pain, and found that he was laying on a damp spot, a stain between his legs where his water had broken while he slept. The pain was only three minutes from his first one, and he could feel the eggs inside of him lowering, one low in his pelvis. He forced himself to breathe, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain.

With his first labor, he'd been in far worse pain, for much longer, but he'd blacked out afterwards and the memory was unclear. He'd laid three eggs then, two of them duds, the last one hatching into their daughter. It had been a relief to him that when they cracked open the duds that they only had yolks inside of them, nothing having grown inside of them. With this new batch, Ren sensed at least three living eggs out of seven.

As the pain faded, he grabbed his commlink off of the nightstand, and tried to call Ren. The commlink didn't work, completely dead. Getting a bit desperate, he called to his daughter, "Elise, could you go get your father? He's downstairs in the main room."

She didn't respond, continuing to play. She placed one toy on top of a pillow, and giggled. As she turned to grab another pillow, Hux realized that she wasn't wearing her hearing enhancers. Without them, she was nearly deaf. She wouldn't hear him unless he shouted at her, close to her. From far away? He was mute by her standards. Ren must have forgotten to put them on for her in the morning, or she hadn't been awake when he left.

Could he get to the main room by himself? Ren could carry him back, but he'd have to walk down first. He got off of the bed, bracing himself in case he couldn't walk through the contraction. When the next pain came, he found that no, he couldn't walk through it. It was too difficult, too much of a risk to try going downstairs and partway across the palace. 

He got back onto the bed, rearranging the pillows so he could lean against them. It looked like he would be giving birth on the bed, by himself. At least he wasn't completely alone, with Elise there with him. She wouldn't be able to help him, but seeing her content and happy was a comfort. He'd just have to hope she wouldn't turn around and see him giving birth.

An urge to push came over him with the next pain, which came sooner than the others. He ignored it to pull off his pants and underwear, and then pulled a blanket over himself. Elise didn't need to see him laying, this would prevent it in case she looked. He waited for another contraction before pushing, shouting out.

The egg slipped down quicker than expected, and with a second push, he could feel the wide end of it at his rim. He spread his legs, gripping his thighs. The stretch of the egg as it crowned burned, and he briefly was surprised that no one had heard him shouting and come in to investigate yet. The thought went away as he pushed, yelling as the egg reached its widest point and then slipped out. Gasping, he reached under the sheets and grabbed the egg, pulling it up so he could look at it.

It was slick with fluids, so he wiped it off with his sleeve until was a clean, dry white. It was warm to the touch as he cradled it, and he gently put it on top of Ren's pillow. 

The second egg followed similar to the first, and he could feel the sweat on his skin, the heat in his cheeks. When he picked up that egg, it felt lighter than the first, not as warm. His first dud, then. Still, he carefully cleaned it and placed it next to the first. He'd candle them all later just to make sure.

As he pushed to get the third one out, this one exiting tip first, he didn't notice that Elise had wandered up to the bed. She pushed over a small chair and climbed onto it so she could reach up onto the bed, and grabbed the corner of the pillow the eggs were resting on. She pulled it, making a small noise when it was heavier than she thought.

Hux looked over. "Elise, no!" He grabbed the nearest egg, the first one, but she tugged hard and the second one rolled to the floor before he could get it. It cracked, splattering against the ground. Hux gasped, and Elise looked at the mess. She dipped down to pick up a large chunk of the eggshell. The majority of the yolk was inside of it, and it didn't have anything sticking off of it. The dripping whites of the egg didn't have any color to them either.

It was a dud. Hux breathed a sigh of relief, and Elise took the pillow, wiping off her hand on the bed. She dragged the pillow back to her spot on the floor, and tugged her toys around it. She put a blanket on the pillow, and crawled underneath it, a miniature bed. Hugging her favorite toy, she closed her eyes to sleep.

Hux howled as he pushed, putting all he had into getting this one out so the others could come. The egg squeezed to its widest point and then slipped out, making an audible pop. He gave it the same treatment as the last two, and set it next to the first.

He wasn't even halfway done and he felt exhausted. He was sweating, his face red, already feeling like a mess. The eggs weren't going to wait for him to get rest, so he was quickly back to pushing, shouting in pain.

It felt slightly bigger than the others, causing more of a burning stretch. It took more effort to get down, and kept sliding back in. He tried to get a grip on it, to somehow tug it out, but it just pushed it back in, so he gave up on that endeavor quickly. After twenty minutes of useless pushing, he had to change positions. 

Glancing at Elise to make sure she was sound asleep, he moved so that he was on his knees, turning around to support himself with the headboard of the bed. The gravity definitely helped, and it began to slip out. He screamed in pain as he pushed it to its widest point, and reached behind himself to grab it as it came out.

He panted, feeling too drained to tend to the egg in his hands. Forcing himself to, he shakily wiped it clean and put it with the others. As his next contraction started, he hoped that the rest weren't as large. He feared he wouldn't be able to get it out if they were.

To his relief, the next one was small. It was very light, definitely a dud. It came out with three easy pushes. The sixth was right behind it, tip pointing out almost as soon as the fifth was in Hux's hands. His legs trembled, but he bore down, yelling. As it stuck out of him, he heard the door slide open.

Then, "Hux, I heard you- screaming..." Ren trailed off. Hux reached behind himself to get the egg, and it slipped out as Ren came up to the bed. The man got onto the bed next to him. He peered over at the pile. "That's the fifth one? You have two more to go, Hux."

"No, only one. One dud smashed on the floor."

"Oh. At least it was an empty one. Here, I'll hold you up." Ren took one of Hux's arms around his shoulders, and kept Hux upright, holding most of his weight so his legs got a break. Before he could thank him, Hux had to push, shouting out. Ren whispered encouragement to him, using his free hand to gently rub Hux's belly.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Ren asked during the reprieve. 

"My comm is dead... and Elise couldn't... hear me when I asked her to get you..." Hux said between pants, exhausted. 

"Elise?" Hux gestured behind them. "She's on the floor- how hasn't she- _her enhancers._ I forgot to put them in when I checked on her."

Hux nodded, too tired to speak anymore. As he bore down again, Ren moved his hand between Hux's legs, and he could feel the egg suddenly descending much faster. It came out with a pop, and Hux went limp. Ren steadied him, kissing his temple.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Emperor. I'll run a bath and tuck the eggs into the incubator."

-

Ren brought the eggs in during Hux's bath to candle them, floating them with the force. 

"That big one better have something in it or I'm smashing it myself." Ren candled that one first, and sure enough, it had a child inside of it. "Great Galaxy..."

The tiny one, as expected, was a dud, along with the sixth. The first had something, as did the last one. Ren placed those three in an incubator, and left the duds on the dresser next to the incubator. They'd dispose of them properly. Hux relaxed in the bath, slowly cleaning himself, and Ren pulled the soiled sheet and blanket off their bed.

-

Hux dried off and dressed with Ren's assistance, and was carried back to the be, laid down on the fresh covers and rearranged pillows. Ren pulled a soft blanket over him. "Get some sleep. I'll go get Elise's enhancers."

He brought back the small devices and gently woke their daughter up. She yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Seeing her enhancers, she tilted her head so he could put them in. After they were in, she adjusted them to her liking and then reached out her arms to be lifted. Ren did as she wanted and carried her to the bed, placing her next to Hux, who was already out cold.

She snuggled up to him, but then drew back, confused. "Mum's tummy isn't as big anymore!"

"He had the babies, that's why. They're in the incubator over there, in the eggs."

"Was I in an egg when Mum had me?"

"Yes, you were."

"I was a lonely egg. There's three over there."

"There were three eggs when you were born, but your egg was the only one that ha a baby in it. The other two were empty. You weren't lonely, you had us."

"How'd I get in the egg?"

"You grew inside of it, and the egg grew inside of your mother."

She thought for a moment. She looked over at Hux, and put a hand on his abdomen. "How'd the egg get inside of Mum?"

"Maybe you can ask him when he wakes up." He rubbed her short, black hair. She whined, smoothing it out after he ruffled it. That always distracted her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
